The invention relates to firearms and more specifically to a recoil system for the butt stock of a firearm.
One of the age old problems that has existed with firearms is the fact many of them have a severe recoil that affects the person firing the weapon. In firearms such as shotguns and rifles, the rear end of the butt stock is positioned against the shooters shoulder and the recoil often causes the shooter to raise the front of the firearm each time the weapon is fired. Also the amount of recoil varies depending upon the amount of explosive in the shell being fired and the recoil can result in pain and or bruising to the shoulder area of the person firing the weapon. One example of the recoil being detrimental to a shooter's accuracy is when the firearm is a shotgun being used for skeet shooting by a man or a woman.
The best prior art recoil systems for the butt stock of a firearm have been very expensive and the inexpensive systems do not function properly. Two examples of expensive systems are a hydro-coil fluid dampening system and a pneumatic air chamber system. The present day inexpensive recoil systems utilize compression coil springs to absorb the recoil forces. If the compression coil spring is a little too strong, you get more recoil than with a regular firearm. If the compression coil spring is not strong enough it is worse, in that it gives the gun some travel and it is the same as holding the butt stock too loosely.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel recoil system for the butt stock of a firearm that minimizes the amount of recoil force experienced by the person firing the weapon.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel recoil system for the butt stock of a firearm that minimizes pain to the shoulder of the person firing the weapon due to recoil forces.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel recoil system for the butt stock of a firearm that requires limited modification to the butt stock.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel recoil system for the butt stock of a firearm that utilizes an extension coil spring for the first time.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel recoil system for the butt stock of a firearm that is easily mounted to the rear end of a conventional butt stock.